A Bedtime Story for Laura
by Kal-El of Earth 4
Summary: This is a family fiction about different heroes and how they met SM or WW as told by SM/WW to their five year old daughter Laura.
1. Chapter 1

Note from the Author: I would really like to thank Hellacre, whose words of encouragement and tips have helped me to get this story going in the direction I was looking for. With that said this is my first fan-fiction, so please try not to hold me to Hellacre13, Ben10987654321, or Cael-El595's standard yet. I do not own the characters in this story DCU does.

* * *

Prologue:

A Bedtime Story for Laura

Kal-El and Diana had debated and reasoned with each other over when Laura would begin learning about her mothers' heritage. They had compromised that Laura would begin learning from her mother on her fifth birthday and that during half the summer she would go visit her grandmother on Themyscira and learn from Phillipus and a few of Diana's sisters. The other half she would visit Ma and Pa Kent on the Kent farm in Smallville, or would go on trips with her parents to learn about the world. Her favorite place to visit other than the farm had been her Uncle Bruce's house in Gotham, because there was always something new and exciting happening there.

Her Kryptonian heritage was taught to her by Jor-El and Lara's AI. When Kal found out that Diana was pregnant he went to the Fortress of Solitude to inform his biological parents' interactive constructs, the news of an heir to the House of EL was received with mixed emotions. Lara's construct was very accepting and congratulatory for the future of the House of El. Jor-El on the other hand was against the idea of Kal-El committing himself to a human and diluting the bloodline, until Diana allowed scans to be taken of her by the AI. Jor-El determined that Diana was not only similar enough to Kryptonians but that there could be no negative side effects with reproduction, the child would be fully Kryptonian.

With that Kal-El created a Kryptonian crystal relay that allowed the AIs to operate in his Metropolis home, and to teach Laura before her bedtime every night. Even at such a young age Laura was smarter than some college students were, but she lacked the experience and reasoning that came with her learning. That is why every night Kal and Diana sat in her room, in order to talk and tell her some stories so she can better understand what she had learned.

* * *

It was fast becoming routine for Kal to come home to his Metropolis home to find his five year old daughter Laura waiting to pounce on him as soon as he opened the door. "Daddy!" she squealed, as she saw him walking inside the door and launched into his open arms.

As he knelt down to catch her he could not help but smile seeing his little angel after a long day of work and saving lives. "Have you been behaving my little sugarplum?" He could tell she has been playing in the back yard because of all the dirt she was covered in.

"Mm hmm, mommy and I have been playing in the garden and I have been practicing studies like a good Amazon," she said proudly. Kal could not help but think that his little girl is growing up too fast. "I am sure you have," then gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Diana came into the house to see her husband and daughter in a loving embrace melted her heart. Clearing her throat so that she got some attention Kal picked up his daughter and walked over to his wife. Seeing the smile on her face and the look in her eye, he knew all was forgiven from the night before. In the middle of Laura's bedtime story he was called away to help the league and did not get a chance to return until now, leaving Diana to finish it on her own. What made it bad was it was one of his stories, so she could not just continue, since she did not know what happened next herself.

"What does a guy have to do around here to get some dinner?" Knowing the response his wife would have for him, he smiles. "You better catch it, kill it, cook it, and bring us some too." Diana replied dryly with a smirk on her face.

After dinner is made, and the AIs finish with their lessons it is Lara's bedtime. "Laura, it is time for bed, go and get ready," Diana said. "But mommy I am not tired," she whined. "You have had a long day and you know that tomorrow you have to get up early so we can keep practicing."

In a small voice she said, "I know I just do not want to go to bed, you and daddy get to stay up." "Go." is all Diana said. "This is entire your fault, Kal." With a gentle kiss on her lips, "So you keep telling me," is the only response he makes.

With Laura in bed and her parents sitting with her they talk about all the things Laura wants to know; from about Kal-El and Diana's life and powers to what makes a person not like others without even knowing them.

* * *

The Batman

On this particular night, Laura asks, "Daddy, how did you meet other heroes?" With Diana outside the door listening trying to hear, Kal-El smirks at his daughter who is sitting on the bed and invites Diana to join them. This night he tells them about "The Batman" of Gotham City,

"He is a good man and has a good heart even though we do not agree on how to do things. Fear and violence only causes more fear and violence."

"But, how did you meet him?" She asked.

"Well it all started years ago when the Joker came to Metropolis. He was getting caught all the time by The Batman so he decided to come here. The Joker had brought Kryptonite with him to stop me from catching him. Well, one night while I was patrolling the city I saw a man dressed in all black with a cape running along the rooftops chasing off criminals, when I landed beside him we started taking and he warned me about the Joker's plan."

"Did you catch the bad guy?"

"No, I didn't. He is one of the few that has managed to get away from me. But I will tell you that The Batman did save my life, I was trying to save a certain Miss. Lois from danger," Kal looks over at Diana who was rolling her eyes, "when the Joker used the Kryptonite against me."

"What does it feel like when the Kryptonite is around you?"

"It hurts and it makes me feel sick, why do you ask honey?" At the return of her question, she gets quiet and Diana is looking between father and daughter almost terrified.

Laura shrugs her shoulders, "It made me feel tired at grandma's house."

"Diana, why didn't you tell me you exposed **our **daughter to Kryptonite?" With that, Diana looks at the little clock in Laura's room "It's time for bed munchkin; you have to get up early tomorrow." With a pout on her face, Lara kisses her mom on the cheek then her dad.

"Good night."

Once in their room Diana explained, "I wanted to know if it was going to hurt her as bad as it hurts you." "I understand, but you should have involved me, she is just as much my child as she is yours. I can tell you that as her powers increase so will the amount of damage caused by Kryptonite..."

"Father." Kal says in a very formal tone. As the hologram of Jor-El appears in the bedroom it responds, "Yes, my son." "How is Laura doing in her studies?" "She has complete most of the simulation that is equivalent to adolescent from Earth."

"Jor-EL, when will her powers begin to surface?" asks Diana. "Her strength and speed are beginning to rise, due to the amount of exposure from Sol. Her invulnerability has not reached a noticeable level as of this afternoon. I would suggest that an exposure to unfiltered sun light might increase the odds of her powers increasing." With that said the hologram dissolved and Diana and Kal were alone in their room.

"Well, what do you think Diana?" "I am not sure, when I was her age I was able to fly and I already had the knowledge of how to use my gifts. I was also in isolation; there was no press around in case I accidently broke something, just my mother."

"Let's sleep on it and discuss it later; Ok?" "That is fine by me, Kal."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I would like to thank Hellacre13 for helping me with the content in this chapter. This story is about the bedtime stories so I have not included what goes on during their days. If anyone wants me to include more about Laura's days let me know.

* * *

Wonder Woman

Thinking to herself, Laura tried to figure a way to get her parents to tell her another story about superheroes, so that she could stay up longer. "I'm a big girl and I don't want another bedtime story about princesses or evil witches tonight."

Kal was the first one to be taken in by his daughters' charms and asked her, "What kind of a story do you want to hear tonight?"

Having decided to hear another story about her parents she asked, "Mommy, when did you meet daddy?"

"Well that is a long story; I think I may need a little help from daddy to tell it. When Lord Hermes was teaching me about the outside world Kal was still doing his training in his Fortress of Solitude. On the day Jor-El sent him out for a week to Africa to see the suffering of humanity by humanity we ended up meeting**."**

"What happened, Daddy?" "In a war torn area and a vicious dictator had his army hunt down people that were trying to flee the area to the safety of other countries. I could not stand by and do nothing so I acted on pure instinct. I came between the army and a family about to be fired upon and saved them."

"I remember watching that from the safety of the clouds with Lord Hermes. A young child was wondering around looking for her family when a soldier spotted her and was about to take her to be placed with the other female children they had captured to possibly abuse later. At the sight of the soldier, I became enraged and flew down to save the girl. As soon as I landed and knocked the soldier unconscious I was surrounded by more men looking at me with an evil look and lust in their eyes." Diana said.

"As soon as Kal saw them surround us, he moved at superspeed to protect us. He managed to deflect and catch all the bullets fired at them. At the sight of him doing incredible things the soldiers fled. As soon as he turned to speak to the woman I turned to him and asked "Are you a god?" in my native Greek."

"Having only spoken Kryptonian since my training began, I was silent for a moment until I realized she was speaking ancient Greek to me."

"With a boyish smile he answered me back in my native tongue, "No, I am no god, just a man.""

Hermes smiled from the clouds as he witnessed the birth of a friendship written about from the time of old Gods and Oracles'. With that memory in his mind, he looked over and smiled at Diana.

"Daddy did you meet Lord Hermes?"

"No, baby I did not get to meet him until a long time later."

Not satisfied with her story Laura asked her mother, "Who made you special clothes Mommy?"

As Diana is remembering the details of her first encounter with Clark Kent, she begins to smile.

(Flashback)

A few years after their first meeting, Diana showed up at Kal's work, after having been shown where to go by her gods.

"What brings you here, Diana? I thought your people did not want anything to do with the outside world."

"Well, since we left Africa I finished my training with the Gods and they instructed me to teach the Amazon ways to man's world and teach them peace."

Clark looks at Diana and smiles. In a soft voice, almost too soft from normal humans to hear, "I seem to recall you have been very busy. I had read stories from when I was gone about a beautiful woman swooping down from the sky saving people from harm. No photos, only sketches have been printed of her; I saw the headlines and thought she might be another Kryptonian."

"Yes, well we both know that I'm not, just an Amazon," Diana said proudly.

She gets a smile for that and her heart begins to beat a little faster which he notices.

"Is there anything I can help you with then Diana?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked Ka- I mean Clark, I have been thinking about going public to help more people like you do."

"Well, I would be happy to set you up with a reporter so that you can let the word know about you."

"I know the world has changed in the years since my people have left this world, I don't know if I can trust them with my story, I want you to do it."

"Me…?" Clark said, with a truly shocked look on his face, "Why me? "

"Because I trust you, even though you are a man", she says with a smile that would have astounded him if Lois Lane had not walked up to his desk.

"Girlfriend?" Lois says to Clark with a bit of jealousy in her voice that she did not realize was there.

"No, just a friend. Lois Lane this is Diana Prince. Diana this is Lois, my writing partner"

After the introductions Lois walks back to her desk with a smirk on her face, she could tell that Clark might have feelings for this friend Diana, and from the handshake, Diana gave Lois, she knew Diana felt something for Clark. Once Lois was back at her desk Diana began talking to Clark again about going public. They decide to meet in one hour on the roof of the Daily Planet Building, so that Clark could finish his articles due in for the evening edition deadline that morning.

Clark expected Diana to leave and do her own thing and was surprised that she said she wanted to stay and watch him work. With a quick glance around the room, again Clark started typing his stories at fraction of his superspeed and then his notes from his story he and Lois had been working on.

As soon as he finished, sat back and waited for the computer to catch up. Once that was done, he went to see Perry White about the articles he turned in and let him know he was heading out to help a friend and later meet sources. Having received a gruff acknowledgement, Clark left Perry's office and escorted Diana to the elevator. They were the only two going down at 9:15 while everyone else was still coming in. Once inside the empty elevator both Clark and Diana flew up through the emergency hatch and into the sky above Metropolis.

"Alright, so what first?" Diana asked.

"Well, first let's go somewhere more private. I have just the place up north."

Wearing his Superman outfit, he and Diana were soon flying north getting closer to his fortress. He noticed that Diana was not having any problems with the cold so he decided to ask and make sure. "Are you cold, Diana?"

"Kal you should know that the cold does not bother me any more than it bothers you."

With a smile on his face, Kal-El looks over and tells her to keep up if she can. They both know that he is far faster than she is but she is surprised when Kal speeds up doing corkscrews and loops in the sky. If only the people of the world could see their great hero now, she thought. Then as soon as she looked over at him, he did a large loop and disappeared beneath the waters near the fortress.

As soon as she drove into the waters after him, she realized he was taking her inside a secret entrance. Once they were both inside, he gave her the "two dollar tour" as he called it. He took her through all the rooms in the fortress that he had made over the years for different reasons. The room she was most impressed with was the trophy room and armory.

"This room was filled with devices from all over the universe," he explained. "When I was on my trip to another world I was kidnapped by some strange people. On one planet, they tried to force me to fight for sport. I believe that the world was called War World and a vicious dictator named Mongol ruled it. After I defeated him, his people rebelled and ousted him from power. Their new leader gave me this device. He called it a Particle Immobilizer, and it was the device used to keep me from leaving between fights. He figured if it could freeze someone as powerful as I am I might could use it against Mongol if he ever comes seeking revenge. This device here is called a Motherbox; it is a living computer. I was targeted by battleships from the planet Apokolips ruled by a demigod called Darksied. If it was not for the forces of New Genesis, I believe I would still be trapped there being brainwashed by an old woman know as Granny Goodness and her army of female warriors know as Furies."

Diana put her hand on Kal's as a show of support, but she teased, "You sure know how to aggravate people, Kal."

He smiled at that. "It's a gift."

"What is this? A snow globe of some sort."

"That, Diana, is the "Lost City of Kandor. The city was shrunken and stolen by the Brain Interactive Construct before Krypton was destroyed."

" You mean to tell me that you have a Kryptonian City inside here? Are there any people inside it?"

"Yes, hundreds Kryptonians are inside it. If I could figure a way to enlarge it to its rightful size along with its people I would not be so alone anymore."

With that, Diana looks into Kal's eyes and makes up her mind now. She leans in and kisses him with a passion he has not felt since before he left for Krypton. Kal-El breaks the kiss with a heavy heart. "Diana I fell like you are one of my best friends and I know I can tell you anything"

Kal realizing that a few hours had passed by since they came into the fortress, went and prepared a meal for them. During the meal they discussed the article she wanted him to write about her, what she wanted to be called, and what was she going to wear. As far as what she wanted to be called, she did not see a problem with being just Diana.

"Well, you need a hero name," he told her, "so that the people will not harass you all the time. You already have a secret identity think about the people that could get hurt if Diana Prince was saving people."

She asked how he came up with the name Superman. He told her it was actually Lois that came up with it; he always referred to himself as "A friend."

Diana decides that she would let Clark name her as well, but she did not tell him that just yet. As far as a costume goes, she had plenty of ideas from her fellow Amazons but nothing seemed to be able to withstand her heroics. Clark smiled at her dilemma. "I know exactly what you mean, follow me."

She stood up from the table and followed Clark into a room he did not take her into before it was full of materials she had never seen before. In the middle of the room was a crystal chamber with a control console beside it; over next to a wall was a large table that had lasers and other devices attached to arms over it.

With a straight face and no humor in her voice she said, "Kal are you planning on probe and dissecting me or anything like that?"

Clark had a large smile on his face; he knew that she was joking.

He replied, "There will be no dissecting today. That is too much of a mess to clean up two days in a row, But as far as probing goes only if you are lucky."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he could not believe he was flirting with her. It had been a few years since he flirted with a woman and even longer since, he had been with one.

He apologized very quickly seeking to not aggravate her.

She smiled and thought, Is he actually flirting with me?

He coughed and asked her to step inside the chamber so that she could be measured for a costume. She did as requested and as soon as the chamber closed, a thin blue light moved from the top of her head to the soles of her feet. Once the doors opened she stepped out and over to the console beside Clark. On the console there were crystals used as stylist and a couple of large screens. On one screen was a model of Diana and on the other was a list of words that she could not read. As Kal touched the screen a three-dimensional, holographic of Diana appeared before them. He showed her how to design her costume on the screen and then it appeared on the hologram for her inspection.

The first design Kal made for her was skintight suit similar to his although he used white instead of the blue his was. Next, he added a red cape and red matching boots as well as blue gloves and yellow belt; to top it off he added a golden crown with a red star in the front. Diana laughed as soon as she saw the image of hear wearing the costume he designed.

He made a face. "What's wrong with my design?"

With a smile on her face she said," Nothing is wrong with it but I don't want the world to think I'm trying was trying to copy you."

"Well, I will have you know that the white body suit is the style that all women wore on Krypton. White also happens to be the color of purity on earth. The cape you enjoy making fun of so much has been invaluable to me over time. It has provided shelter to those that were injured while I had to fly them to a hospital. The gloves I thought would be obvious since you do not want Diana Princes' fingerprints anywhere. I do not have oil on my skin the way humans do so I don't leave a fingerprint."

"And the crown?" she asked him.

"Well I thought that that was obvious you are a princess, your highness."

With that comment she gently punched him in the shoulder." Let me try it," she said.

As he moved away from the console, he noticed that someone was outside the force shield he erected around the fortress. "I'llbe right back," Kal tells Diana, and then disappears.

While he is gone, Diana goes through the different options once she finds a combination she likes she has the console create the outfit.

As soon as Diana walked out of the room wearing her new costume, she noticed another hall inside the fortress that was not there an hour before. As soon as Diana was about to walk down the hall, Kal-El whistled and coughs to get her attention.

"I like the new look, you are most definitely a wonder of a woman."

Diana was wearing what looked like a swimsuit; the top was like a red corset with a golden eagle plate and the bottom of the one-piece outfit was blue with white stars. He noticed her long legs and the boots she chose accenting them. On each wrist, she had her arm bands on that she seemed to never remove even under normal clothing. On top of her head was the crown that he designed for her.

After a few moments of appraisal from him, she smiles and begins to enjoy how he seems to not be able to take his eyes off her. "What is going on?" she asks. "Earlier it felt like the ground was shaking and I saw a flash of white light."

"O, that, I created another room in the fortress for you to be able to store things in."

"Aren't we getting a head of one's self? We have only known each other a short time and you are giving me a place inside your fortress." As he looks her in the eye, he smiles a charming smile and says, "I could use some company here sometimes, and since it is only me that comes here I do not mind sharing my toys with a friend."

(End of flashback)

"What do you keep in your special room in Daddies ice castle?" asked Laura. "That is a story for another night, goodnight my little warrior." As Diana leans over to kiss Lara goodnight she cannot help but see the look of desire coming from her husband after hearing her tell how they meet. After Kal said, "Goodnight munchkin, and sweet dreams," to Lara he picked up his wife and took her to their room so that they might enjoy some quality time together.


	3. Chapter 3

The Martian Manhunter

Looking down at his little angel as she began climbing into bed, Kal could not help but smile down at her and ask, "What bed time story would you like to hear tonight?"

"Mmm," she said furrowing her brow in thought. "How about the first time you meet Uncle J'onn? Please Daddy."

Thinking back, as Kal remembered the first time J'onn made his presence known to him, he smiled. Even though his inquisitive little girl would love to hear about the forming of the Justice League, that was a story for another time. However, according to J'onn though, he knew Kal-El as an infant on Krypton. "Honey, I don't remember the first time Uncle J'onn and I officially met; but I am sure your Grandfather and Grandmother does."

Hearing that Diana's interest was peaked, "What do you mean 'first time you officially met'?"

"Well, from what Jor-El and J'onn have told me; J'onn was on Krypton before it was destroyed working with my father to capture dangerous convicts that threatened Krypton's safety."

"Was Grandfather a Green Lantern like Uncle John and Uncle Kyle?" inquired Laura excitedly.

"No, Laura" was the response from Jor-El as his image became visible in Laura's room.

"I was a member of Krypton's ruling council before it was destroyed. One of my duties was to help criminals with their rehabilitation and reintegration into society," stated Jor-El.

At this point Lara appeared, "Laura, when the Martian Manhunter came to Krypton, many people feared him because he was different. Unlike the other members of the council your Grandfather took him in and made him an honorary member of the House of El."

"Wait," Laura interrupted. "If he is a member of our family, why doesn't daddy call him Uncle J'onn too?"

With a smile on his face, Kal could barely contain his amusement at his daughter's question. Diana however let out a few chuckles thinking about J'onn and Kal celebrating holidays together; competing over the cookies left for 'Santa'.

"The answer to your question Laura," Jor-El said ignoring the chuckles, "is that in Kryptonian society J'onn Jones was considered a second class citizen. He did not have the right to appear before the ruling council in order to convey a grievance against a Kryptonian. His being a member of the House of El only allowed his protection from discrimination and false wrong doings."

At this point, Diana could not keep her peace anymore, "If Krypton was so advanced and superior to Earth and other worlds, why would J'onn be treated as less than equal?"

"J'onn was only the second alien visitor the population knew about. The other was not discussed but by the council. I myself didn't know of the events until I was accessing the archives in order to provide Kal-El with all the knowledge of Krypton's past."

"Ok, I get that," Laura cut in again. "Now how did daddy meet Uncle J'onn," Laura asked getting aggravated over her not so interesting bedtime story.

"Well my dear granddaughter, The Martian Manhunter arrived on the plant Krypton in the year 2365AW, (2365 years after Krypton's' Great Civil War). We were a very peaceful people, very much isolationist by human standards; the arrival of a being form another world caused disruptions among the populous."

"Grandfather, why did Uncle J'onn come to Krypton?"

"After the destruction of his home world, he travelled the universe in an attempt to escape the pain of losing one's family," Jor-El answered.

"Daddy, did you travel the universe too?" Laura asked trying to get something interesting into her night time story.

"Yes baby girl, I did. But for different reasons" replied Kal, much to the amusement of Diana.

Diana couldn't help but tell her little girl why. She would have asked anyways. "Your father searched over half the known universe looking for me when I was kidnapped by Darksied."

As Laura was becoming more tired, she nodded her understanding and whined "What about my story?"

With a smile on his face, Kal leaned over his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Let me tuck you in all nice and secure." With a quick glance around the room, Kal picked up her teddy bear with a flash costume on, a gift from Uncle Wally. "Here is you 'Flash Bear'."

"Thank you Daddy."

"You are welcome, sweetheart," Kal said placing a small kiss on his daughter's forehead and moving for Diana to do the same.

As Diana leaned down over Laura, she kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight my little warrior."

"Night Mommy, but what about my story?"

With a smile on his face, Kal raised his right hand to his ear and pressed his JLA comm. link. "Superman to Watchtower."

"Go ahead Superman" came the reply from J'onn Jones.

"When was the first time you met me?" asked Kal.

"That would be the day you were born Kal-El, I was preparing to leave Krypton on the advice of your father, Jor-El."

"Thank you J'onn that was all I needed, Superman out."

"So Laura, Uncle J'onn was on Krypton the day I was born, getting ready to leave and travel more of the universe."

"That was a bad story." Laura said with a pout on her face and a stubborn look in her eyes. "I want another story, one about Uncle Wally."

"Tomorrow night, if you are a good girl" and with that both Kal and Diana walked out of Laura's room and closed the door behind them.


End file.
